


Question

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Crazy Stupid Love (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob's proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

I dont own Crazy Stupid Love.

 

Jacob and Hannah had been together almost a year, they lived together and they were so happy and in love. Things were going really well.

Cal had come around around and he and Jacob were friends again, their friendship had changed from party guys picking up women to a mutual respect between a girlfriend's father and the man the daughter was head over heels in love with. Cal and Emily were back together and happier than ever, after realizing how much they'd nearly lost.

Jacob had called Cal and asked him to get a drink with him at the bar neither of them had set foot in since the two red head loves of their lives had come into and back into their lives.

Cal walked in and found Jacob sitting at his old spot, sipping on an old fashioned. Cal smiled at the familiar sight.

“I feel like Ive stepped into a time machine” Cal joked as he sat down next to him.

Jacob smiled back at him “Yeah it's been a long time” Jacob said looking around. “Hard to believe this used to be my life”

“We're not here for you to tell me you're going back to this life are you? Because I will kill you, I was never joking about that” Cal said staring at him seriously.

Jacob looked at him and Cal burst out laughing. “I'm just messing with you”

“What you said...about going back to this life” Jacob said gesturing around at the bar crowd “couldnt be further from what I want”

“I know” Cal said reassuring him that he believed him.

Jacob reached into his pocket and set a tiny blue velvet box on the bar in front of Cal.

“Wow” Cal said. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked looking at Jacob.

Jacob nodded “You know I love your daughter. I love her so much” he said honestly. “I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I wanted to know if I could have your blessing to ask her to marry me” Jacob said taking a deep breath, bracing himself for possible rejection. He knew Cal might think it was too soon, that he hadnt proven himself worthy or that he could never be good enough to marry Hannah.

Cal stared at him “Youre nervous” he grinned, enjoying this.

“Yeah, like having trouble breathing nervous” Jacob admitted.

Cal laughed, clearly amused.

“I could use a little support here Cal” Jacob said unamused.

“I'm sorry, it's just surprising to see the always cool Jacob a total mess”

“Thank you, thats very sweet of you” Jacob said saracstically.

Cal opened the box and stared at the beautiful ring, it was princess cut with diamonds all around the band. 

“It's beautiful, Hannah's going to love it” he told him.

Jacob stared at him “Does this mean I can ask her?” Jacob asked nervously.

Cal stared at him seriously before answering. “Congratulations.....son” Cal said reaching his hand out to him.

Jacob shook his hand “God that was weird” Cal said

“Big time” Jacob agreed laughing.

“Maybe we'll skip the whole dad thing” Cal said.

“I think thats best” Jacob agreed.

“Would you show Emily the ring? She's going to go crazy when she finds out about this” Cal asked.

“You can take it and show her as long as you keep it quiet and also bring it back to me. I dont want to hear any concocted stories about it getting lost or stolen to keep me from proposing to your daughter” Jacob teased.

“Hey come on now I've been on your side Almost from the start” he said emphasizing almost since he was totally against them as a couple at first.

“I'm glad you gave me a chance” Jacob said.

“Yeah yeah we're getting way too sappy here, let's have those drinks and celebrate” Cal said as he patted him on the shoulder affectionately. “And dont be nervous, youve got this” he assured him.

Cal went home and found Emily in bed reading. “Hey hon, did you and Jacob have fun?” she asked smiling.

“Yeah we did, and Ive got a big surprise for you” he said.

“Oooh what?” she asked sitting up curiously.

“First you have to promise you wont tell anyone” 

“I promise, tell me!” she said dying of curiousity.

“Jacob asked me for permission to propose to Hannah” he told her.

She jumped up and squealed “Oh my god” she threw her arms around him knocking him over on the bed.

“Easy honey, its Hannah getting engaged not you” he laughed.

“I'm so excited for her, oh my god I dont think she has a clue it's coming” she said excitedly.

“Yeah I didnt either when he told me, but there it is” he said taking the ring out of his pocket.

Emily practically snatched it out of his hand. “It's so beautiful” she stared at it in awe. “When's he 

going to do it? How's he going to do it?” she asked, her mind going a mile a minute.

 

“I dont know anything else, remember honey you have to keep it a secret, dont let Hannah know 

anything” 

“God I hope it's soon, I'm going to be ready to burst with excitement until she tells me its happened”

Jacob came home and greeted Hannah with a kiss. “I've been thinking we should take a vacation” he said.

“Yeah that'd be nice I havent been on a vacation in years with law school and all” she said excitedly.

“You've been at your job a while now I think you should ask for some time off” he said.

“I will, when do you think?” 

“Whenever you can go I'm ready” he grinned at her.

“Where should we go?” she asked, excited to plan their trip.

“Somewhere tropical where you can wear a skimpy bikini at all times” he said grinning at her playfully.

“Mmm hmm I thought the idea was to have a vacation not stay in the room all day” she teased him.

“Having you all to myself in paradise is my dream vacation” he told her.

“Mine too” she said climbing onto his lap and kissing him. “Besides I'll enjoy all the girls lusting after your shirtless body, knowing its all mine” she said grinning.

He laughed “Yeah well the guys will be the same way with you” 

“Not as much as the girls, we already cant go anywhere without girls falling all over you, add in some skin and Im going to have to beat them off with a stick” she teased him playfully.

“I'm all yours, I havent even noticed any other women since you kissed me that night in the bar”

“I dont believe that” she smirked “But thank you baby that was sweet” she said kissing him lovingly.

They decided on Riveria Maya, Mexico for its white sand and clear blue water as the perfect vacation spot. Hannah was able to get time off a few weeks later.

Jacob and Hannah arrived in Mexico and had a great time just relaxing on the beach and by the pool sipping margaritas and dacquiris and making love.

Jacob planned to propose on their third day there, so that she was totally relaxed having already enjoyed several days there and having several days left to spend there to celebrate hopefully.

Jacob suggested they take a walk at sunset before dinner. They walked hand in hand. “You look beautiful” he told her, admiring her in a pink sundress.

She smiled lovingly “Thank you, youre not so bad yourself” 

They got out to the beach and watched the sunset. Jacob had his arm around her, she had her arm around his waist and turned to face him and wrap her arms around him.

“This is amazing, what a great idea to go on vacation. I'm so glad I thought of it” she smiled up at him, teasingly.

She had turned so that she was now facing the hotel grounds and noticed people standing on the walkway leading to the beach. She stared in that direction, confused.

“Is that my family? What....?” she asked.

Jacob took a step back. She stared at him, his face serious. What was happening suddenly dawned on her.

“Oh my God, I think I just got it. Jacob?” she asked nervously.

He smiled at her, that sweet little smile that made her melt, as he knelt down on one knee on the sand in front of her.

“Oh god, Oh god” she repeated, her hands flying up to her mouth, covering it.

“Hannah” he started

“What are you doing?” she asked anxiously

“Hannah, I love you so much. You are my life and I want to spend every day with you. Will you marry me?” he asked presenting the ring.

By now she was crying, she nodded yes, temporarily unable to get the words out. “Yes” she nodded happily.

He grinned and stood up, taking her left hand and sliding the ring on her finger. They both looked at it smiling happily.

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her to kiss him passionately, just like she had the first time. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close. “I love you” he whispered softly when they broke the kiss. “I love you” she whispered back, as he wiped away her happy tears.

Jacob turned and nodded to her family to come join them, they ran over and Emily, Hannah and Molly gushed over the ring, jumping up and down and squealing excitedly like girls do. 

Robbby offered Jacob a congratulatory fist bump. Cal shook his hand. “Jacob, congratulations” he said then pulled him in for a guy hug which consisted of a pat on the back. 

Jacob had set up a private dinner at one of the resort restaurants for them to celebrate. Jacob had his arm around Hannah and she was cuddled up to him, her hand resting lovingly on his thigh. Cal proposed a toast. “When I met Jacob, I could never have imagined one day we'd be here” he chuckled.  
“But I'm glad we are, I've never seen my baby so happy and I know you'll do everything you can to make her happy....under threat of death” he added. Everyone laughed. “To Jacob and Hannah” he said, raising his glass. Hannah looked up at him smiling happily, he smiled back leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

Jacob and Hannah had returned from vacation and were at home together when there was a knock at the door. Jacob was in the shower so Hannah answered the door.

Hannah opened the door to find a woman she didn’t know standing there.

“Well you must be Hannah I presume” the woman said.

Hannah looked at her confused, “Yeah. I'm sorry how do you know my name?”

“Is Jacob home? The woman asked, ignoring her question.

Just then Jacob arrived at the door, having heard the doorbell.

The woman looked past Hannah to Jacob, so Hannah turned to look at him as well.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, seeming annoyed.

“I hear Congratulations are in order” she said flatly.

“Well that wasn’t exactly congratulations but yeah they are” he said walking up to Hannah and putting his arm around her waist protectively.

“I cannot believe you Jacob, I had to learn about this in the newspaper. You didn’t even bother to call your mother and tell her you’re getting married” she said sternly.

“You’ve never cared about my life mother” Jacob responded angrily.

“Mother?” Hannah asked looking between them disbelievingly. She knew Jacob didn’t have a warm and fuzzy relationship with his mother but she couldn’t believe how bad it really was.

She stared at Hannah, scrutinizing her.“I hope you’re planning to have a prenup, I know this girl's financial situation Jacob you need to protect yourself” 

“My financial situation? I’m a lawyer, I have student loans, not a coke habit” Hannah said defensively.

“Mother this is none of your business” Jacob said angrily.

“I'll sign whatever you want, I'm not after Jacob's money” Hannah said, feeling insulted.

“Good” his mother said. “I can have the lawyers draw up the paperwork Jacob”

“Hannah's not signing anything, we're getting married and staying that way we don’t need a prenup” Jacob practically yelled at her.

“Its okay Jacob, I'll do it if she needs proof that I'm not in this for the money” Hannah said hoping to placate the situation.

“Its not okay with me” he told her calmly.

His mother rolled her eyes “Will I even be invited to this wedding?” If you have children will I be allowed to see them?” his mother asked.

“We've only been engaged for like a week” Hannah explained, feeling pressured.

“I'd like you to leave now” Jacob said suddenly and sternly.

“Excuse me?” his mother said incredulously.

“There’s no excuse for you. You show up at my house unannounced and are rude to my fiancee in our house. I wont allow that. Get out of my house” he ordered.

She glared at him then turned to go.

“Nice to meet you” Hannah called after her, feeling awkward, not having actually been introduced to her fiance's mother.

Jacob shut the door. She turned to look at him and could tell that he was angry. He paced around the room.

“Wow, I thought when you met my family and got into a fight with my dad, his friend and my mother's lover on top of my dad forbidding me to see you, had to be the worst possible introduction to someones parents but I think this may have just blown that right out of the water” she said jokingly, hoping to ease the tension.

“I’m sorry about this” he said softly, feeling ashamed of his mother's terrible behavior.

“I particularly enjoyed the way you said mother, like there was going to be another word following it” she grinned playfully, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

“My mom sucks” he said solemnly, placing a kiss on the top of her head as she held him close.

“She really does” she agreed emphatically. “How'd you turn out so great?” she asked, smiling up at him lovingly.

“Are you sure you want to marry into this?” he asked sadly.

“You and me” she assured him as she caressed his check.

“Your dad was right, you are too good for me” he half grinned.

“No way, and you're mom is the one missing out, not you. Plus my parents love you, they'd probably trade me for you given the chance so you've got them now” she told him.

“Im a lucky man” he grinned at her.

“Yeah you are, now how would you like to get lucky, huh?” she said wagging her eyebrows playfully trying to seduce him.

Jacob picked her up swiftly and threw her over his shoulder playfully carrying her to the bedroom while she laughed hysterically at his antics.


End file.
